


Knocking on Hell's Door

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Por quantas eras teria que passar até encontrá-lo?Quantas vidas teria que viver até se lembrar?Quantas portas foram abertas e fechadas?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Knocking on Hell's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Plot simples, sem muita coisa. Está sem betagem, apenas revisão então desculpem os erros.
> 
> Capa pela Mari, obrigadaaaaaa!♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

— O Mestre não vai gostar disso. — A voz da garota saiu baixa. Os dentes pontiagudos perfurando a pele dos lábios enquanto ela os mordiscava, Liang Weixiao assistia ao irmão fazer o trabalho na pele do humano que gritava. — Shui, o mestre não vai gostar… 

Ela tentou mais uma vez, a brisa bateu, entrando com força dentro da cela e fazendo os cabelos ondulados esvoaçarem. Um o sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, era inevitável, Weixiao tinha que admitir, o irmão tinha o dom. 

Na frente deles estava mais uma pobre alma injustiçada, pelo menos era o que se passava na mente daquele ser. 

O inferno não era um lugar ruim, pelo contrário, era justo. A concepção de justiça poderia mudar, mas não ali, naquele lugar ela tomava apenas um rumo e se você se desviasse dele, sofreria as consequências. 

— O mestre sequer está aqui sua idiota, para de chorar. — Ele respondeu, sua voz ecoando e fazendo alguns pedregulhos se soltarem da parede. 

— Não estou chorando. — Ela segurou a risada, sendo acompanhada pelo irmão. Ergueu a mão com o pincel para também pintar outra parte do rosto a sua frente enquanto o condenado chorava. — É divertido. 

A tinta era colorida porque fora tingida, mas sua base era feita do próprio sangue daquele que agora tinha o rosto e parte do corpo pintados, isso enquanto mantinha-se preso pelas correntes pesadas, essas que machucavam os pulsos já em carne viva. O material era tingido devido a magia especial que existia no Submundo, algo que raramente se via já que tudo ali era escuro e amedrontador

O inferno era mórbido por pura escolha dos que ali viviam, eles simplesmente deixavam assim porque gostavam. Cores diferentes e alegres eram chamativas demais, meras distrações das quais eles não poderiam se dar ao luxo.

A tintura, enquanto isso, queimava a pele do pobre condenado e os dois demônios que assistiam tentavam não rir da situação deprimente. Até que estava ficando  _ bonitinho.  _

— _Lan_ _Shuixian e Ling Weixiao, o que estão fazendo?_

Os dois ouviram a voz se aproximar — ecoando de forma que fez a derme se arrepiar — e pararam com o que estavam fazendo, abaixando os pincéis enquanto sentiam a presença do Mestre cada vez mais próxima. 

Huang Zitao, como era conhecido ali, caminhou até eles e entrou na cela, com seu andar felino, parando próximo enquanto levava as mãos a cintura, analisando a arte dos dois. 

— Por que fizeram isso com ele? — A voz saiu em uma falsa repreensão, um quase sorriso escapando dos lábios. 

Zitao se permitiu sorrir em seguida, os lábios bem desenhados e deliciosamente carnudos, dando as costas e saindo em seguida, sendo seguido pelos irmãos. Enquanto isso o corpo do homem se manteve onde estava, ele continuava com suas lágrimas e os gritos, agora já abafados pela dor da queimação. Não importava o quanto ele se chacoalhasse, o quanto fizesse as correntes rangerem, ninguém iria ao seu socorro. 

O inferno era justo e queimava, de uma forma ou outra. 

Por outro lado, paisagem de forma geral nem era tão grotesca como todos imaginavam, era até normal para eles. Sombria e fria, poderia até mesmo ser comparado a um reflexo do mundo humano. Tudo por ali tentava remeter ao mundo dos vivos porque era o local mais próximo ao humano. Existiam barracos caindo aos pedaços, casas simples que serviam de moradia, local de tortura ou apenas depósito. Haviam também as construções mais robustas, as que se pareciam com fortalezas, essas para abrigar realmente os condenados mais perigosos ou importantes, e os castelos onde residiam os líderes e chefes.

Não existiam corpos vagando sem rumo, Zitao gostava de organizar e deixar as coisas bem divididas, as almas que chegavam ali acreditavam sempre estar no local errado. 

Era tudo muito bem feito pelas mãos do Mestre, afinal, justiça e ordem deveriam andar de mãos dadas. 

E era isso o que Shuixian e Weixiao faziam naquele instante, as mãos estavam unidas e ambos andavam colados atrás de Zitao, feito dois cachorros adestrados. A presença imponente, a altura que dava medo, o semblante sério e superior; os lábios sempre moldados em um sorriso apimentado, tudo no Mestre era devidamente venerado por eles. 

Os fios loiros e sedosos pareciam queimar quando se olhava para eles. A pele poderia variar da mais leitora para a mais bronzeada, dependia do dia e do ânimo do Mestre. Zitao também tinha um olho vermelho marcante que parecia sugar a alma enquanto a sombra avermelhada nos olhos dava um toque ainda mais dramático. Era diferente e exótico, todos se apaixonariam com facilidade. 

Já os irmãos vestiam roupas escuras, tecidos que aparentavam ser grossos e pesados, por cima das vestes existiam faixas e mais faixas de tecido negro, como se fossem múmias vivas. As unhas eram pontiagudas feito os dentes, um detalhe que não os atrapalhava, o sorriso deleitoso estava sempre estampado ali. Existia uma maquiagem carregada e escura em seus olhos, ressaltando os orbes escarlate que cintilavam de forma sedutora, como qualquer outro demônio da criação de Zitao. 

Todos eles, tirando o Mestre, eram irmãos, criados por ele sob a mesma essência e poder para servir, mas o demônio chefe estava longe de ser uma figura materna ou paterna. 

E para Zitao a dupla era a sua favorita. 

— Da próxima vez chamem seus irmãos para brincarem também, isso não é justo. 

Os dois se olharam e riram. 

— Mestre, Shui é muito mesquinho, guarda a diversão apenas para ele mesmo. — Ela levou a mão vaga até a boca, as unhas pontudas pintadas em vermelho enquanto uma das faixas que estavam enroladas em seu pulso caiu. 

Shuixian apenas ajeitou o cabelo que estava levemente ondulado, um pouco grande, enquanto esboçava um sorriso mínimo, o olhar felino direcionado a irmã, a fazendo por fim rir de verdade. 

— Temos um trabalho para fazer. — Zitao interrompeu o momento dos dois, os fazendo ficar sérios enquanto voltavam a atenção a ele. — Nós teremos que ir até… a terra. — Terminou de dizer e ambos atrás de si reviraram os olhos. — Vocês talvez se divirtam mais que eu. — Zitao deu de ombros.

Chegaram em seu destino assim que cruzaram o grande portão de ferro, ele deveria ter uns três metros e rangia porque estava velho e enferrujado. Eles gostavam do ranger do metal. A construção era milenar, Zitao vivia ali há séculos incontáveis, mas jamais se enjoou da arquitetura fúnebre do seu adorável castelo em estilo gótico. O clima era agradável no final das contas. 

Entraram no grande salão silencioso enquanto Zitao continuava a caminhar em direção a sua preciosa cadeira acolchoada, localizada alguns centímetros acima do chão, bem no meio do salão. 

Existiam algumas regras ali. 

O local era importante e quem vivia ali também. Zitao sentou-se em seu trono, suspirando alto enquanto suas duas preciosas criaturinhas ainda o assistiam, prestando bem atenção. Eles se aproximaram, abaixando os corpos em uma reverência muda. 

A enorme cadeira era entalhada e havia um tom de ouro velho com pedras ametistas em seus detalhes, era algo de poder. 

— Mestre, o que faremos no Plano Terreno? 

Ambos perguntaram enquanto Zitao apoiava o queixo na mão esquerda, o braço dessa escorado no braço do grande trono. 

Ele apenas sorriu, ficando seus olhos avermelhados neles e tanto Weixiao quanto Shuixian se olharam, confusos. 

[...]

—  _ WU YIFAAAAAAN!  _

O grito fez o corpo do chinês estremecer. 

Yifan estava limpando as mesas do restaurante quando ouviu o berro do seu chefe, da cozinha. O local estava um pouco cheio. 

Era incrível como todos os clientes já estavam acostumados com a gritaria, menos ele. Já trabalhava ali há cinco anos e nunca se acostumou. 

— Sim, chefe? — Correu até ele, entrando na cozinha e recebendo um pano de prato sujo e molhado na cara enquanto era bombardeado com tarefas.

Os fios negros e um pouco compridos ficaram levemente despenteados quando ele retirou o pano do rosto, prestando atenção no outro. 

Existiam vários empregados, mas infelizmente Yifan parecia ser o preferido. O preferido a ser escravizado. 

— Já limpou as mesas? Quero que você atenda os clientes e me ajude na cozinha. Depois preciso que você tire o lixo para fora e lave a louça. Nossos temperos estão acabando e você vai comprar mais, as chaves do carro estão com o Zhangfei. 

O Wu queria perguntar o porquê ele teria que fazer tudo aquilo, já que havia um empregado para cada uma daquela função. 

Suas maçãs do rosto começaram a esquentar e provavelmente estaria demonstrando sua raiva e indignação para todos ali dentro da cozinha. Deveria estar ficando vermelho naquele momento. 

— Mais uma coisa. — Seu chefe parou de andar de um lado para o outro, os companheiros de serviço ali cochichando e rindo. — Vai trabalhar até às vinte e três horas nesse final de semana. 

— O-O quê? 

Era sexta e ele já estava planejando passar o sábado e domingo de molho na cama, dormindo e assistindo televisão. Yifan tentou rebater, falar alguma coisa, mas sua boca abria e fechava. Seus companheiros riam enquanto isso.

— Mas… Mas Luhan, isso é inju- 

— Eu não quero saber. Eu te pago, não pago? 

_ MUITO POUCO POR SINAL!  _

Yifan queria gritar aquelas palavras, mas engoliu o bolo fazendo a garganta doer. Seus olhos marejaram e ele apenas assentiu tentando fazer a grande lista de afazeres da melhor forma possível. 

Quando conseguiu sair do restaurante já era tarde da noite. Nunca se surpreendia com Luhan, ele sempre foi um chefe duro. As pessoas diziam que ele não fazia por mal, mas Yifan já estava há cinco anos fazendo o trabalho de várias pessoas e com o menor salário entre elas. 

Definitivamente Luhan abusava de sua boa vontade. O Wu riu, será que Luhan fazia tudo por bem mesmo? 

Suas costas estavam doendo e os pés piores ainda, pegou o ônibus e foi para a casa. Ao menos lá sentia-se bem, seguro e poderia descansar, ou pelo menos tentar. O dia seguinte seria outro e embora tivesse que se esforçar da mesma forma, não se importava. 

Estava com seus trinta anos vividos e doloridos, se achava deprimente por estar naquele estado, mas não reclamava. Poderia sempre existir alguém em situação pior que conseguiria sorrir para a vida e viver de bem com tudo, então ele apenas dava o máximo de si para alcançar isso também. 

Quando chegou finalmente em casa tomou seu banho e tentou comer alguma coisa. Ajeitou a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã no dia seguinte com mais rapidez e foi para o quarto. Dormir não era um problema, pegou no sono rapidamente assim que deitou. 

[...] 

— Você enviou a mensagem certa? — Weixiao verificava os papéis que segurava. — Por que diabos ainda usamos papel? Isso é tão antiquado! 

Ela bateu com a papelada sobre as pernas. 

Estavam sentados um do lado do outro na sala, Shuixian estava verificando algo na tela projetada no espaço a sua frente. Eles assistiam ao humano que dormia tranquilamente sobre a cama enquanto era monitorado pelos seus olhos atentos. 

— Me parece chato. — A garota continuou falando e o irmão revirou os olhos. 

— Por que você não cala a boca e me deixa trabalhar? — Estalou a língua meio estressado. 

Ela o imitou na fala, os dentinhos pontiagudos e os olhos vermelhos se fechando em zombaria. 

— Lan Shuixian, não seja irritante. 

— Não mais que você, Lúcifer que me livre! 

A Organização do Submundo permitia que existisse uma colônia para cada região do globo, naquele planeta as coisas funcionavam assim e Huang Zitao era o líder daquela região. 

O demônio mestre era responsável por manter ordem na China e nos demais países mais próximos. Embora esses tenham seus líderes as coisas ainda eram muito mal administradas. O Huang era elogiado pelo seu bom trabalho, ordem e equipe. Suas criaturas eram competentes, igualmente a ele. 

Ou pelo menos deveriam. 

Os irmãos assistiam ao sono profundo do humano enquanto eram encarregados de inserir informações a respeito do que aconteceria em breve em seu futuro, como uma forma de tranquilizar a sua mente e trazer certa paz de espírito.

— Wu Yifan, trinta anos. Trabalha como faz tudo no restaurante de… — Ela começou. 

— Luhan, nosso alvo. — Shuixian disse. 

— Exatamente — Weixiao suspirou —, eu pensei que o trabalho escravo tinha acabado. Quando a humanidade vai aprender que o abuso não leva a nada? 

Eles giravam a projeção no telão transparente enquanto Yifan revirava-se de um lado para o outro sobre a cama. 

— Enquanto houver inferno, minha irmã, haverá injustiça e escravidão. Não importa de qual forma, pode ser uma nova versão, a versão velha. Sempre vai existir alguém que tentará ou pisará em outras pessoas. — Ele a olhou, os orbes vermelhos nos dela. Os dentes também afiados. — E se existe um Mestre e uma Ordem, iremos segui-los. 

— Enquanto houver injustiça, será necessário a justiça. — Weixiao continuou com o raciocínio, ambos focados na projeção. — Então nós estaremos aqui para cumprir com a pena divina. Estamos no inferno, mas não somos maus, somos a justiça. 

Ela finalizou passando a língua sobre os lábios rubros. 

A conversa deles foi interrompida por um gemido arrastado. Eles voltaram a atenção para a tela, assistindo a um Yifan ainda mais desesperado. 

— Você inseriu o sonho correto? 

— Foi o que o Mestre me passou. — Shuixian disse e vasculhou os arquivos, confirmando. — Não era para dar errado. 

— Não acredito que seja errado, irmão. 

Ela moveu a mão a sua frente, abrindo uma janela com a visualização do sonho que o humano estava tendo.

— Por milênios… que porra é essa? — Shui disse. 

— Temos permissão do Mestre para ver isso? 

— Diaba, nós já fizemos coisas piores com o próprio Mestre. — Se olharam cúmplices e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, concordando de forma muda. 

Ele tinha razão. 

[...] 

Yifan acordou em um pulo, sentou-se na cama sentindo o corpo molhado de suor. A ereção no meio das pernas o deixando ainda mais confuso. Lembrava-se de raramente sonhar, mas aquele tinha sido o pior de todos os sonhos por um longo tempo. 

De onde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia? Quem era aquele homem? 

Yifan só queria dormir tranquilamente e tentar descansar até que as primeiras imagens de um sonho maluco preencheram a sua mente. 

Ele estava em um quarto escuro com uma figura até então enigmática sobre seu corpo, fazendo juras de que em breve todo o seu tormento acabaria e que finalmente poderia descansar em seu lugar de direito. O Wu não entendia nada, mal conseguia se mover porque a presença do outro homem era forte e o mantinha preso a cama que por incrível que pareça era muito confortável. 

Se era apenas uma mensagem do seu subconsciente cansado, tudo bem, mas isso até a escassa iluminação revelar a face do seu acompanhante. 

E ele era lindo, diga-se de passagem. 

Os olhos felinos delineados, os lábios charmosos e igualmente bem desenhados. O sorriso encantador, mas que Yifan sabia que escondia segredos obscuros. Ele não precisava de muito mais tempo para decifrar aquela figura estranha. 

— Ah…  _ Fanzinho _ ! — A pequena risada sapeca saiu dos lábios de Zitao enquanto abria o sorriso para ele, provocativo. — Esperei tanto por isso. 

Ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do humano que tremia, aspirando o perfume do Wu, sentindo seu corpo reagir diante daquilo. 

Era somente um sonho, claro, mas Zitao em sua sala, sentado em seu trono, poderia facilmente fechar os olhos e acessar toda aquela informação, sentir e viver perfeitamente cada reação do corpo de Yifan. E era o que ele estava fazendo. 

Para ele era tudo muito real enquanto para o humano não se passava de um sonho estranhamente excitante. 

Quando Yifan abriu os olhos, interrompendo algo que provavelmente acabaria muito bem, o demônio fez o mesmo em sua sala, frustrado, enquanto isso Shuixian e Weixiao ficaram fitando a tela projetada em sua sala particular, tentando entender onde o Mestre queria chegar. 

Os irmãos trocaram olhares, aquilo era muito estranho. O alvo, a princípio, seria Luhan, o chefe abusador e injusto, Yifan não tinha relação com os planos de justiça do Submundo. 

Então porque Zitao o atacaria? 

Tudo bem que não havia nada de maldoso naquele ato, mas ele nunca agia daquela forma. Normalmente os sonhos mandavam mensagens que apaziguavam a mente das vítimas, mostrando um futuro belo e repleto de tranquilidade e salvação. Era para Yifan estar vislumbrando seu futuro em paz, longe do abuso do seus atual chefe. 

Mas mal sabiam os dois  _ diabinhos _ que Zitao tinha cartas nas mangas e que seu alvo não era apenas o chefe mau e abusado de Yifan, como ele também.

_ Seu humano favorito _ . 

[...] 

Um bom tempo depois os irmãos caminhavam lado a lado pelo corredor, dando de cara com a porta ao final dele, majestosa como a pessoa que estava atrás dela. O rapaz deu duas batidas fortes e ouviram a voz de Zitao pedindo para entrar, os irmãos o fizeram calmamente, andando e parando próximo a cama do Mestre. 

— Wei, Shui… — Ele começou e os servos sabiam o que viria a seguir. — Deu certo, não é mesmo? 

Zitao falava sem ao menos os olhar, os irmãos apenas concordaram porque, se para Zitao havia funcionado, então funcionou. 

— O que faremos agora, Mestre? — Weixiao começou, embora também soubesse os próximos passos, mas não poderia evitar a empolgação. 

— Vocês podem pegar a chave e ir para cima, acho que está meio óbvio o que precisam fazer. — Zitao abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama confortável enquanto fitava suas criações, sorrindo de forma sonolenta para eles. — Confio em vocês e sabem disso. 

Os irmãos sorriram e caminharam até cortarem totalmente a distância entre eles e Zitao. Subiram em cima da cama macia enquanto se aproximavam do querido Mestre. Weixiao foi a primeira a beijar delicadamente a bochecha esquerda do Huang, tirando dele um sorriso. 

— Obrigado, Mestre. — Shuixian disse virando o rosto dele delicadamente para si, deixando as pontas dos narizes coladas. — Seremos sempre leais a ti. 

Os três sorriram. 

Zitao deixou um beijo nos lábios dele enquanto se virava para fazer o mesmo com a mulher, dizendo logo depois que poderiam ir e se divertir. Os irmão saíram e foram rapidamente cumprir o mandato. 

A chave era uma ferramenta importante para eles, era ela que permitia que um portal entre o Submundo e o Plano Terreno fosse aberto. Claro, existia uma porta específica no inferno, própria para aquele fim, porém, no mundo dos humanos, a porta que seria aberta variava de acordo com a intenção do demônio que girava a maçaneta.

Os dois chegaram a sala com o artefato em mãos. Shuixian enfiou a chave na fechadura, ouvindo o clique característico, então se afastou. 

— Está pronta, criatura? 

A irmã o olhou de canto, odiava o apelido sem graça.

— É claro, seu idiota. Quando não estamos prontos? — Sorriram. 

Ele voltou a pegar a chave, a virando e fazendo a fechadura emitir um brilho em dourado, eles esperaram e depois giraram a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Do outro lado o que os irmãos viram foi apenas o restaurante de Luhan, a porta que se abriu no plano dos humanos fora aquela, da entrada do estabelecimento. 

As roupas confortáveis e escuras que usavam foram substituídas por calças jeans escuras, blusas e jaquetas de couro pretas. Botas apertadas e de salto estavam em seus pés, fazendo um ranger característico do material enquanto andavam lugar a dentro. 

A presas também desapareceram, embora as unhas de Weixiao continuassem grandes e pontiagudas, no esmalte vermelho. A maquiagem também estava lá, porém menos sombria. Shuixian estava mais normal que ela, infelizmente. Ele não gostava, queria poder usar as unhas pintadas e as sombras escuras nos olhos, que, aliás, estavam em um tom mais natural aos humanos e diferente do vermelho sangue que lhe era original. 

— Eca, que cheiro de comida humana. — Weixiao comentou e o irmão revirou os olhos, eles andaram até uma mesa vaga e por incrível que pareça ninguém sequer se importou com os dois. 

— Você é muito burra ou se faz? Esqueceu que isso é um restaurante? 

Ele apenas pegou o cardápio que estava sobre a mesa, olhando para os lados e querendo encontrar Yifan. 

— Demônio! Geralmente isso fede igual ao dono: orgulho, podridão mergulhada em abuso, esqueceu? 

Ele revirou os olhos mais uma vez. 

— Talvez a comida seja a única coisa boa daqui, por isso ela sobressai aos outros odores. — O cheiro de comida era forte, mas não era algo ruim. 

De repente Yifan apareceu, meio sujo, meio ansioso e desesperado, eles não sabiam decifrar. 

— Me desculpe. Hoje estou encarregado da cozinha. Perdão pela demora. 

Os irmãos se olharam, então era por isso que o local cheirava a comida. Era a única coisa boa ali porque era Yifan quem estava a preparando. 

Weixiao apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou as mãos sob o queixo. Ela fitou Yifan de baixo com o olhar encantado. O humano era mais bonito ao vivo. Sorriu para ele, arrancando dali também um sorriso como resposta. 

Para eles era melhor assim, sabiam o quanto Yifan poderia significar ao Mestre, afinal Zitao não colocaria um sonho como aquele para o humano por um simples prazer, tudo tinha um motivo. 

— O que querem? — Ele tirou o bloquinho do bolso do avental que usava, a caneta também, fitou os dois esperando por uma resposta. 

— Vamos querer o que está preparando, com certeza. — Shuixian sorriu para ele também. 

Yifan anotou tudo rapidamente, colocou uma mecha dos fios negros atrás da orelha, sorrindo para eles e saindo dali em direção a cozinha, deixando os irmãos mais uma vez sozinhos. 

— Dá pra entender o porquê do mestre gostar dele. — Weixiao comentou e o irmão apenas assentiu, seguindo Yifan com os olhos até que a silhueta enorme e atrapalhada sumisse porta da cozinha a dentro. 

— Sinceramente? Qualquer um de nós teríamos bons motivos para ter um humano desse como favorito. — Virou-se até ela e riu, sendo acompanhado. 

[...]

Zitao estava focado no que seus dois soldados estavam fazendo. A porta do grande salão abriu e por ela uma figura apressada entrou, lhe chamando:

— Zitao, não pode fazer isso!

O Mestre tirou seus olhos da tela projetada a sua frente até a voz que o repreendida, franziu o cenho ao perceber que a recusa era real e que o outro não parecia contente. 

— Não entendi. — Em um movimento ele apagou a tela, erguendo-se do seu trono e descendo as pequenas escadas que haviam ali, indo em direção ao outro. — O que há de errado, Yixing? 

Zhang Yixing era um dos comandantes do Submundo, ao menos na região da China. O território era muito grande e o intuito era englobar a maior parte da Ásia próxima ao país, então Zitao sempre tinha com quem contar. O Mestre precisava de outras pessoas acima do poder, mas seria sempre ele o mais importante de todos. 

O demônio o olhou intensamente, os olhos vermelhos fixos nos seus de igual intensidade, a respiração falha. Apenas os seres de grande poder tinham o vermelho dos olhos naquela intensidade, brilhando daquela forma, mostrando poder. 

— Não pode trazer um humano até nós só porque você quer ou pode, é errado. 

Zitao andou até ele calmamente, seus olhos ainda colados nos de Yixing, não queria esboçar reação alguma diante da repreensão dele. Seu poder era maior que o do Zhang, embora os dois governassem por igual. 

Achou ousadia por parte dele.

— Eu poder… 

— Você poderia usar a justificativa de que eu não governo sozinho, mas sabe que tenho mais poder e controle e isso faz de mim, inevitavelmente, mais capaz de qualquer coisa. — Zitao disse interrompendo Yixing. 

— Exato. E eu ainda acredito que seja errado trazê-lo até nós. Você sequer sabe se ele se interessa. 

— Não é uma questão de interesse! — exaltou-se. — Isso é uma questão de  _ necessidade _ . — Se afastou, dando-lhe as costas. 

— O Plano do Submundo necessita dessa alma humana? Ou estamos falando unicamente de você? Você e suas necessidades!

Zitao virou-se e o fitou, as orbes escarlates tremeram, primeiro porque Yixing tinha razão e segundo porque ouvir aquilo de outra boca tornava as coisas ainda mais absurdas na concepção do Huang. 

O Mestre sabia que era errado. 

Humanos pisavam no Submundo por um motivo, uma causa justa. Trazer aquele para tão baixo era errado, mas Zitao acreditava em seu poder, na sua intuição, mas por um momento a ideia de Yifan odiar tudo aquilo assolou a sua mente, o fazendo estremecer. 

Que tipo de Mestre demoníaco ele seria? Trêmulo diante de uma constatação daquelas. 

Ele deveria estar rindo de tudo, satisfeito com os feitos de seus subordinados, mas Zitao no fundo queria mesmo Wu Yifan e sua companhia, ao seu lado, governando o primeiro círculo do inferno chinês. Ele queria resgatar o que pertencia ao dois por direito e que fora tirado deles forma abrupta pela ida de Yifan ao Plano Terreno. 

Zitao queria apenas o seu amado de volta. E ele não abriria mão daquela oportunidade. 

[...]

Os irmão esperaram por alguns minutos até que Yifan voltou com a bandeja e os prato, sinceramente a barriga deles roncou. 

Era engraçado, até mesmo para os demônios. 

Assim que eles pisaram na Terra as coisas mudaram, mas em essência eles ainda era a de seres demoníacos, ainda possuíam sua força e habilidade, mas elas, agora, tinham como bónus alguns detalhes mais humanos. 

Existiria a fome, um pouco de cansaço e até mesmo as necessidades mais frívolas como ter que ir no banheiro, mas fora isso eles ainda eram perfeitamente normais… Claro, normais ao modo deles.

Os irmãos sorriram mais uma vez assim que o humano repousou a bandeja sobre a mesa. Olharam atentamente todos os movimentos do Wu enquanto ele distribuía a refeição.

— Essa é a minha especialidade. — Ele comentou enquanto terminava de serví-los. 

Weixiao e Shuixian pegaram os palitinhos para comer. 

— O que seria isso? Desculpe a minha ignorância. — Weixiao perguntou com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios, era sempre assim. 

Shuixian achava incrível como a irmã conseguia cada vez mais fazê-lo passar vergonha. Ele suspirou baixo e lentamente antes de ouvir a resposta de Yifan.

— É uma tijela de macarrão grosso, com alguns legumes e ovos. — O vapor subia e atingia os sentidos dos irmãos. Weixiao mexeu na comida e sorriu mais uma vez, assentindo. 

Yifan saiu dali, correndo novamente para dentro da cozinha e trazendo mais uma bandeja repleta de macarrão para servir o restante da clientela. 

— Isso é muito bom. — Shuixian disse depois de um tempo, assim que enfiou um pouco da comida na boca, mastigando. — Acho que poderia facilmente me acostumar com uma vida na Terra, e você? — Assoprou mais um pouco de macarrão antes de comer. 

A irmã assentiu erguendo as sobrancelhas, estava de boca cheia e ocupada para responder. 

Em seguida o sino do lugar tocou, indicando que a porta estava sendo aberta e foi instintivo para os demônios, eles olharam em direção ao som, porque ele não foi o único a chamar atenção. 

Luhan fedia a problemas, eles sentiam isso, conseguiam detectar o que havia de errado nas pessoas e nos lugares. Imediatamente o restaurante foi tomado pelo odor dele: fétido, podre. Era daquilo que Weixiao falava mais cedo. 

— Eu disse, fede. — Ela concluiu referindo-se a Luhan, terminando de engolir a comida e fazendo uma careta. 

A energia que o atual chefe de Wu Yifan emanava era ruim e isso se transformava em um odor péssimo, até mesmo para eles. 

Não era porque viviam no inferno que estavam habituados a viver na podridão, longe disso. Como sempre, o inferno só recebia uma má imagem daqueles que se achavam injustiçados por terem pisado ali, afinal, para os criminosos nunca havia, de certo, um crime que fora cometido. 

Eles eram sempre inocentes, certo?

Errado.

Os irmãos seguiram a silhueta de Luhan enquanto o mesmo andava em direção a cozinha, desaparecendo da visão de ambos. A aura podre de quem praticava absurdos, principalmente com o humano favorito do chefe. O sangue demoníaco deles ferveu nas veias, a necessidade de ir até ele e torturá-lo foi grande. 

O macarrão estava realmente muito bom, mas eles, definitivamente, precisavam trabalhar naquele momento. Deixaram os palitinhos de lado, limpando o canto dos lábios com o guardanapo enquanto trocavam olhares. 

Shuixian apenas assentiu e eles arrastaram as cadeiras para trás, fazendo um som irritante, mas ninguém voltou a atenção a eles. 

Ótimo. 

Começaram a andar na direção da cozinha.

Weixiao sentia o corpo eletrizado, era sempre empolgante trabalhar, ainda mais caçando almas como aquela. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o irmão enquanto ele mexia em uma mecha do cabelo, sorriram.

A porta da cozinha tinha duas folhas, cada irmão segurou em uma maçaneta de forma sincronizada enquanto entravam e todos imediatamente os fitaram, surpresos. 

— Que mer…

Luhan abriu a boca para contestar, provavelmente para falar alguma asneira, mas Weixiao apenas ergueu a mão, as unhas bem pintadas e pontiagudas fizeram eles se calar, o olhar confuso rapidamente a penetrou. Ela olhou para Luhan de forma intensa, percebendo quando o humano engoliu em seco, Yifan estava ao seu lado com os olhos duas vezes maior, surpreso.

— Quem são vocês? — Luhan disse baixo e os irmãos sorriram.

Weixiao moveu os dedos em um gesto confuso, fazendo misteriosamente de suas mãos sair um pó cintilante e roxo. Luhan e os demais ainda os fitavam sem entender nada, contudo, em seguida, todos os funcionários que estavam na cozinha caíram desacordados no chão. 

Yifan estava com um pano de prato em mãos e se encolheu entre os ombros quando houve o som de talheres de metal, panelas e pratos de porcelana se espatifando no chão. O Wu olhou em sua volta, percebendo que aquilo tudo estava estranho demais. 

— Deem o fora da minha cozinha, do meu restaurante!

— Ah, não mesmo. — Shuixian começou a andar até ele, a irmã logo atrás, abaixando a mão que ainda estava suja com o pó cintilante. — Melhor calar a sua boca ou a Wei enfia aquela mão ossuda na sua cara!

A garota o olhou torto, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, era um demônio de classe e precisava perder toda a paciência antes de socar alguém. 

Eles pararam em frente a Luhan que ainda os olhavam sem entender. Weixiao inclinou o corpo para o lado querendo enxergar melhor Yifan, quando seus olhos o encontraram ela acenou sorridente, como se tudo estivesse normal.

Os humanos estavam profundamente confusos, o pó roxo ainda caia da mão da mulher enquanto ela sorria tranquilamente para o Wu. Luhan fitou Shuixian e ergueu a mão, espalmando no peito dele e ordenando mais uma vez. 

— Vão embora ou chamo a polícia. E você, bruxa — disse olhando para a garota — trate de acordar meus homens, temos trabalho a ser fei-

Weixiao ergueu a mesma mão mais uma vez, o pó roxo cintilante estava lá novamente e dessa vez apenas os lábios de Luhan se moviam, sem som algum.

— Caralho…

Yifan sussurrou, erguendo as mãos para tampar a boca, acreditando que talvez seria o próximo. 

— Imundo, não ouse chamar de bruxa. — Ela começou. — Não tenho metade da grandeza de uma, sequer poder. — Luhan percebendo a derrota avançou para cima dela.

Shuixian foi mais rápido, agarrando o pescoço dele com força antes que se aproximasse por definitivo de sua irmã, o fazendo finalmente se calar, agora a boca estava devidamente fechada. 

Naquele mesmo instante a porta da cozinha se abriu mais uma vez, agora como se uma ventania forte tivesse passado por ela, mas quem dera. Zitao passou por ali andando na direção deles e Yifan só sabia sentir medo, um medo envolto de confusão. 

— Olá, miserável. — Ele disse imediatamente, a atenção dos servos voltada para si.

Shuixian e Weixiao se afastaram de Luhan enquanto Zitao se aproximava, meio furioso, o Mestre sequer prestou atenção em Yifan. Quando finalmente estava de frente para o abusador, algo imprevisível aconteceu. 

Claro, ao menos na visão dos dois humanos que ainda estavam conscientes. 

O Mestre sacou uma adaga de algum lugar que ninguém soube exatamente dizer — provavelmente surgiu de forma mágica em sua mão —, Luhan arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que aquela investida seria para lhe acertar em cheio. Zitao apenas deu mais alguns passos em sua direção, a lâmina pontiaguda e brilhante com a empunhadura em pedras vermelhas e roxas. 

Em um movimento rápido e curto o demônio chefe grudou seu corpo ao alheio, em um abraço mortal. Zitao aproveitou da aproximação total para enfiar a adaga no meio do tronco de Luhan, sequer a baixa estatura do mesmo pareceu um empecilho naquele momento. 

Os dois servos que ainda estavam ali, assistindo, sentiram a grande excitação que era presenciar a ida de um novo condenado ao inferno. Luhan não sentiria dor, pelo menos não a dor da morte e sim aquela destinada a purgação eterna. 

Não houve sequer uma gota de sangue jorrando do ferimento. Zitao afastou a lâmina do corpo imundo e ela também estava intacta.

Mais atrás de Luhan, ainda atônito, estava Wu Yifan. As mãos não cobriam mais a sua boca porque era informação demais para se conter em atos inúteis. Os seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto de Zitao, aquele dejavu lhe fazendo o estômago revirar juntamente da excitação estranha que abraçava seu ser.

O humano sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiarem quando o olhar felino e malicioso de Zitao voltou-se para si, seus olhos se chocando. Yifan poderia jurar que o tom escuro nos orbes de Zitao poderiam cintilar em um vermelho sangue se ele parasse para analisar melhor. Deu alguns passos para trás quando sentiu o outro andar até si.

— O...O quê…?

Shuixian e Weixiao cuidariam de Luhan agora, levariam o corpo falecido que estava nos braços do primeiro demônio até o inferno, tratariam de preparar uma cela especial, tudo porque o Mestre desejaria torturá-lo mais tarde. Zitao jamais deixaria alguém como Luhan impune, ainda mais sendo ele o dono dos tormentos de Wu Yifan.

— Fan… — Zitao tentou quebrar a distância, mas o outro ainda estava temeroso.

Embora a imagem que Yifan vislumbrava fosse de um humano normal, coisas ali ainda o amedrontavam. Claro, o demônio ainda empunhava a adaga mágica e demoníaca nas mãos, fazendo o humano alternar seus olhos dela para o seu portador. 

— Eu vou… Você vai me… matar? — O humano tentou formular alguma pergunta enquanto ainda sentia-se encurralado. 

Zitao ergueu a mão que segurava a adaga, a mesma imediatamente se desfez em pó roxo, Yifan já tinha visto aquilo e rapidamente associou a magia feita pela outra garota. 

— O que você é? Quem são vocês? 

—  _ Ssh… _ Não pergunte mais nada. — O Huang ergueu ambas as mãos, agarrando a face amedrontada enquanto colava as suas testas, era uma atitude ousada e íntima demais, até mesmo para Yifan. — Vai ficar tudo bem agora, eu prometo.

Ele se afastou e olhou para o humano mais uma vez, sentindo o coração dele em disparada, mas em breve tudo estaria normalizado. 

Shuixian e Weixiao já não estavam mais ali, mas os demais colegas de trabalho de Yifan ainda estavam desacordados e jogados no chão. 

— Eu já resolvi tudo, Luhan não vai mais te atormentar.

— Mas…

— Ei, meu  _ amor. _

O corpo do Wu se arrepiou com a frase, sentia como se sua alma relaxasse ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que era abraçado pela aura do outro a sua frente. Como se a voz do demônio fosse estranhamente familiar, lhe causando saudades. 

— Sou Huang Zitao, seu  _ Mestre. _

— Meu… Mestre? — Os olhos puxados do Wu fitavam o semblante sorridente do outro, Zitao parecia lhe hipnotizar. — Meu…

— Exatamente, somente seu. — Sorriu antes de aproximar os lábios em um beijo calmo e profundo, era como se o tempo fosse parando.

Definitivamente aquilo era como selar a sua alma ao humano,  _ mais uma vez _ . Yifan mal sabia o que acontecia, mas já estava condenado a uma eternidade ao lado de um ser que nunca tinha visto na vida, sequer sabia sobre. 

Pelo menos era o que achava e Zitao não se importava. 

Os lábios se moveram lentamente, as mãos do Huang ainda no rosto alheio. Era possível sentir que Yifan estava derretendo em suas mãos, totalmente entregue aos seus desejos e poder. O Mestre moveu a boca para continuar com o beijo enquanto sentia a energia vital do Wu ser sugada por si. 

Yifan iria perder a força em segundos, a inconsciência viria a seguir e um apagão o deixaria em uma escuridão novamente confusa, mas não tão ameaçadora dessa vez. 

Então rapidamente as pernas do Wu fraquejaram, fazendo o mesmo se separar de Zitao enquanto ia em direção ao chão, mas fora prontamente socorrido pelo demônio. 

Zitao fitou o semblante agora sem vida do outro, encontraria Yifan de outra forma, em uma outra concepção de vida. 

[...]

Era difícil carregar um corpo daquele tamanho nos braços, não porque Yifan era pesado, longe disso, não era empecilho para o outro e sim porque ele era, definitivamente, grande. 

Zitao passou por todas as portas possível até chegar no seu tão adorável inferno e seus servos já estavam a postos para recebê-lo. Weixiao estava sentada próxima do trono enquanto dedilhava algo no chão de pedra bruta. Shuixian estava em pé, um pouco mais a frente, de braços cruzados e pensativo. 

As roupas escuras estavam de volta, os olhos vermelhos, a maquiagem intensa. As unhas pintadas e pontiagudas, igualmente aos dentes e sorriso perverso. A aparência normal deles estava ali e sentiam-se mais confortáveis assim.

Quando Zitao passou pela porta com o corpo de Yifan os dois voltaram a atenção para ele, caminharam em sua direção e fizeram uma pequena reverência. 

— Levem o corpo dele e queimem devidamente, sabem o que deve fazer. 

Shuixian assentiu pegando o corpo morto dos braços do seu Mestre, os dois saíram dali rapidamente para cumprir com as ordens, tinham que ser rápidos. 

Enquanto isso Zitao suspirou, as falas de Yixing ecoavam em sua mente enquanto tentava reformular tudo, fitando o trono a sua frente, em meio ao grande salão. Fechou os olhos com força os abrindo em seguida, indo em direção ao seu quarto por um corredor em sua lateral direita. 

Quando algo como aquilo acontecia era diferente. Zitao poderia trazer qualquer alma para o inferno usando a adaga ou apenas esperando a alma chegar de forma natural, mas no caso de Yifan não. Não era a hora do humano, muito menos a sua vontade. Yifan não tinha motivos ou justificativas para ir ao inferno purgar, ele estava ali porque seu Mestre assim o desejava. 

Almas que tinham como destino o inferno permaneciam com seus corpos na Terra, apodrecendo, isso se morressem de forma natural ou em acidentes. Quando Zitao era quem os enviava para o Submundo — como fez com Luhan —, através da adaga, o corpo teria que ser trazido juntamente com sua alma para ser trancado em uma cela, então o corpo humano seria queimado, restando apenas a alma. 

Se houvesse ou não mais alguém para trás que sentiria saudades, já não importava mais. 

Mas as coisas não seria diferentes para Yifan, seu corpo teria que ser cremado o mais rápido possível enquanto sua alma já estava aposta no lugar que Zitao havia preparado. 

Mas era errado e Zitao estava pouco se fodendo para aquilo. 

O demônio briu a porta se deparando com o corpo perfeitamente alinhado sobre seus lençóis. Yifan estava ali, mas não estava morto, estava  _ eterno. _ Zitao sorriu caminhando em sua direção, observando o semblante calmo e em paz.

— Eu poderia dizer que se parece com um anjo, mas eu estaria blasfemando. — Parou por alguns instantes, afagando a bochecha e fitando os lábios carnudos e suculentos, eles estavam um pouco avermelhados. — Na verdade, se encaixa perfeitamente em você, querido. 

Sorriu sentindo os olhos do outro tremerem. Zitao fitou seu amado despertar, piscando os olhos de forma confusa enquanto tentava entender o que acontecia. 

— Eu… — Yifan tentou dizer, virando o rosto e fitando o Huang. — Eu morri?

— Quase isso. — O Huang uniu as sobrancelhas sentindo-se um pouco culpado, mas totalmente satisfeito. — Vai ficar comigo agora, seu adorável Mestre.

O ex-humano moveu a boca para repetir as palavras, mas nenhum som saiu, era estranho ouvir aquilo e sentir que compreendeu por completo, como se algo dentro de si estivesse condicionado a concordar com tudo o que saía daquela boca maravilhosa. Como se Zitao o preenchesse de sentido apenas por existir. 

Aquela boca… 

Wu Yifan sentiu-se em choque quando percebeu de onde reconhecia aquela face, a voz, o poder sobre si. Fechou os olhos sentindo o ar lhe faltar. Ele ainda poderia respirar? Estava realmente vivo? 

Zitao era exatamente como em seu sonho. Os olhos vermelhos, a boca, os fios loiros. 

— Você… O sonho. — Voltou a abrir os orbes e fitar Zitao que ainda parecia inalcançável com o semblante calmo. 

Era como se Yifan estivesse em uma presença divina, era intenso. 

— Sim querido, o sonho. 

O Mestre ergueu a mão, apoiando-a sobre o peitoral do Wu, descendo a mesma pela extensão do corpo alheio, fazendo certa pressão, parou quando chegou próximo ao umbigo.

— O sonho, essas sensações. — Ele continuou, agora referindo-se ao seu ato. — Tudo o que sentirá agora será mais intenso, prazeroso, estonteante. — O fitou, sorrindo.

Yifan engoliu em seco quando sentiu a mão firme continuar naquela carícia provocadora. Seu corpo se arrepiava, se esquentava, mas ele não sentia medo.

— Ah, Yifan, não sabe quanto tempo eu te esperei. 

O ex-humano queria entender o que estava acontecendo, mas a presença de Zitao ainda o dominava, o deixando estagnado e sem palavras. Ele ergueu o tronco, se apoiando pelos cotovelos sobre a cama, sentindo o seu Mestre se aproximar ainda mais, afastando a mão do seu corpo e lhe trazendo mais ânsias pelos toques. 

— Você poderá se acostumar com tudo isso, com a sua nova realidade. — Zitao voltou com a mão gélida até sua face, em um afago o fazendo fechar os olhos. 

Os lábios voltaram a se roçar naquela provocação gostosa, fazendo uma onda de prazer percorrer seus corpos, mas teriam todo o tempo do Inferno agora. Um tempo imensurável.

Yifan abriu os olhos novamente, sua consciência parecia em paz porque ele entendia que estava condenado e lá no fundo sabia o que lhe esperava. Sua alma há tempos ansiava por Zitao, um chamado longínquo e maior que ele mesmo. Sua vida na Terra fora um mero empecilho que agora foi superado por ambos. 

O novo demônio deveria agradecer a Luhan mais tarde, talvez até ajudaria, aliviando todo o seu tormento, mas naquele momento o mais importante era a presença do seu Mestre, ali a sua frente. 

Zitao fitou os olhos despertos, o tom escuro e humano demais já não existia. Os olhos de Yifan estava vermelhos como o seu, profundos e totalmente encantadores. Eles sorriram um para o outro e dessa vez quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo fora o Wu. 

Sua consciência estava recuperada, Yifan lembrava-se exatamente da primeira vez em que se encontrou com Zitao, há centena de milhares de anos atrás, em uma vida já não tão conhecida assim. 

Seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente em uma dança instigante enquanto Zitao era delicadamente deitado na própria cama, o peso do corpo do Wu o sobre o seu. 

— Eu senti tanta saudade. — Ele disse afastando-se, fitando Zitao que só sabia ficar encantado.

Seria difícil explicar que demônios possuíam sentimentos, mas ainda existiam muitas coisas sobre as quais a vida na Terra se recusava a ver e eles não se importavam. 

— Eu também,  _ meu amor.  _

Zitao abriu e fechou incontáveis portas entre a Terra e o Inferno para conseguir encontrar Yifan, mas agora nada mais iria separá-los. 


End file.
